


You melt my icy heart. (You make me feel human again)

by SolarEscapist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), EXO - Freeform, EXO Powers AU, M/M, MAMA AU, first work pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarEscapist/pseuds/SolarEscapist
Summary: Opposites do attract, right? Chanyeol and Minseok were the living proof of that. But sometimes life can't give you what you want.





	1. Chapter 1

The day he arrived it was a nightmare. 

Chanyeol was currently sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of his team to get ready to go out.  
The EXO house was a place destined for freaks and monsters (or that's how society likes to call it). But the boys thought of it as a 'special home for special people'. They weren't monsters, they were just a little bit different.  
Sure, maybe being able to shoot fire out of you bare hands isn't normal but you learn to live with it.  
The EXO house was also a government project to keep their citizens safe and to use the freaks as 'super soldiers' or as their little lab rats. They sometimes had to go out on field missions but while in home, the eleven roommates all lived together in peace trying not to disturb anyone. But sometimes things can get out of control...

"OUCH Chen! Why did you electrocute me?! I thought we had something special!"

"Baekhyun sorry but can you please stop being a dick?"

"We know you are worried" said Junmyeon while putting a hand on Chen's shoulder. "But you know we can't do anything about it"

"WORRIED? ME? HAHAH NO ITS JUST THAT I BELIEVE ITS NOT NORMAL THAT IT IS SNOWING IN SUMMER" said Baekhyun as he went to grab Junmyeon's other hand.  
Instead of feeling the comfort Baek was looking for, he felt another one of Chen's lightning bolts hit his body. 

"OUCH THE FUCK?! Why do you do this to meeeee."

"Water is the best electricity conductor" said Junmyeon while giving him a little smirk. 

"Can you please stop fighting?" Sehun said in a monotone voice. "You shouldn't waste your energy hyung, just slap him or something"

"Sehun don't you have to go party till the sun down or something? The adults are talking."

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG THAT WAS ONE TIME." Sehun screamed while running out of the room. 

"So... changing the subject, what are our plans for today?" Said Chanyeol entering the conversation. 

"I was considering listening to Baekhyun once and try to figure out why is the city so cold right now" said Junmyeon , the leader of EXO special forces. "I was thinking, what if it isn't a meteorological thing but instead..."

"Are you saying that it can be someone like us?" Chanyeol hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. But now it made sense. 

There were supposed to be 12 EXO guardians, but they've been 11 for around three years. Why are they only noticing strange signals now?

"Remember when we found Kyungsoo? There had been earthquakes around all the country but luckily we were able to stop him before he could do any more damage." Suho explained. 

"Yeah" said Baekhyun. "We also had to teach him how to control his ability so he wouldn't hurt others. I'm happy that we have Yixing hyung around."

"Chanyeol and Chen can you go and get everyone? We are going out today. "

\------------

Everyone packed their bags, put on their coats and left as soon as possible. Their strategy was to find where was the coldest part of the city and search for something that may seem out of place. 

Chanyeol was exited. He was happy that he might get a new roommate and friend in their house. 

"Chanyeol can you please calm down? We know you are excited but please try to cool down. I'm wearing my Gucci coat and I don't want to sweat in it because you are making this god damn car a sauna!" Yifan said while giving Chanyeol a death glare. 

It didn't take long to find the place from where they thought the cold was coming from. It was a huge mansion in the middle of the city. The house looked destroyed and so antique, there was snow covering every part of the front yard and the roof. 

They all got out of the car and started to walk to the door.

"It's stuck. It looks like the lock's been frozen" said Luhan. "Jonginnie, would you mind taking us inside?"

"That's my job isn't it?" Jongin said while grabbing the hands of the two closet people that he had. Rather quickly, the all made a circle and in the blink of an eye they were already inside of the gigantic house. 

It looked even bigger on the inside. There were cristal chandeliers hanging from each corner and beautiful long hallways. Everything was stunningly beautiful... but it would look way better if everything wasn't covered in ice.  
The ice went all the way through the ceiling, covering every inch of the manor. 

The boys were careful not to slip and fall while they all separated and went to search something unusual. 

"GUYS COME QUICKLY" said Tao from downstairs.  
Everyone rushed as carefully as they could to see what he had found. 

A corpse. It looked like a frozen corpse. The body was laying on the ground all frozen over like some sort of ice statue. The man had a terrifying look on his face. He looked scared as heck and he was hiding his face behind his hands in a weak attempt to try to protect himself. 

As the boys kelp walking they started to find more of those human ice statues around the house. 

Chanyeol was the first one to get to the highest point of the house. He decided to follow the rugged path that led him to a giant door. He started melting the ice with his hands in order to open the closed room. When the ice was gone he entered to what it seemed to be a normal plain bedroom (also covered in ice). While exploring he came across what he thought it was a big pile of ice, but when he took a closer look, he could see that there was a boy inside of it. 

He was entranced by the boy's beauty. He could make out some parts of his face like his beautiful shaped nose, his cat like playful eyes (but right now they looked dark and dim) and black hair. 

"Chanyeol hyung are you okay in there?" Said Jongin peeking into the room. 

"Jongin come quickly. There is a boy inside the ice" whispered Chanyeol. 

"Should I? Should I melt him? Maybe he is still alive!"

"Hyung I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe he is dead. We don't know how much time he's been frozen for..."

But then they heard a small crunching sound coming from the boy's ice cage. Like he was trying to move. 

"Jongin he is alive!! I'm gonna have to melt this. Go and call the others quickly"

Jongin teleported right out of the room and went to search for the others while Chanyeol was thinking about how to unfreeze the trapped boy. 

He decided just to lay his hand flat in the ice and concentrate in producing warmth, not fire. It was difficult to control his ability since he can't use it as much as the others but after some time he could see the ice starting to melt, bringing the boy's body to the surface. 

When the ice was completely gone, Chanyeol had the boy in his still warm arms. The boy looked young, maybe around his age or even younger. He didn't had sharp features on his face, actually, Chanyeol thought the boy looked cute. His black wet hair fell perfectly over his milky white freezing skin...

Freezing. 

The boy was completely freezing. Chanyeol then had the idea to use his warmth to bring the body back.  
Everything was going well, he started to feel the boy move in his hold and little sweat drops running down his factions. 

That continued for a little more time until Yixing entered the room running faster than he has ever seen him run. 

"Wait Chanyeol!! Don't try to warm him up!! He is basically made of ice so if you keep warming him, you'll end up killing him!"

At that moment Chanyeol dropped the body to the ground and heard a little groan. The rest of the team started to make their way inside the room while the boy regained his conscience. 

"Hyung what's happening?" Chanyeol asked Luhan. 

"Chanyeol, he is the 12 guardian we were looking for. He has the power of ice and snow but apparently we came too late... It seems that he can't control what he does."

The boy was fully awake now. His face was red and sweaty from being warmed by Chanyeol but his lips, hands and nose looked a sickening shade of purple. 

"Oh..." they heard the boy say. "I gave myself frostbite again." 

The boy looked up and met eyes with Chanyeol. The group tried to get closer to the freezing boy, Junmyeon tried to give him his hand but he flinched. He flinched and closed his eyes, he had his back against the wall, looking like he had just seen a ghost. 

"P-please! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" 

Okay, he was cute in Chanyeol's opinion. But that wasn't the moment to think stuff like that. 

"Hello my name is Yixing. Nice to meet you..."

"Minseok. Kim Minseok"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire wants to meet ice, but it won't be that easy...

"Nice to meet you Minseok. We are EXO and we all have abilities like you so please don't be scared. Could you please let me take care of your wounds?"

Minseok only nodded as he slowly extended his hand to Yixing. 

When Yixing grabbed his hand he screamed in pain and quickly let go. 

"I'm sorry!!" Said Minseok in a pained whisper. "Please go away. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, see?" Yixing's covered his hand with his other hand and in less than seconds the cold burn has gone. "I am a healer. So please Minseok let me take care of you." 

"Hi I'm Baekhyun!! Let me introduce everyone okay?" He said enthusiastically as he pointed everyone in the group telling Minseok their name and power. 

"Now why don't you tell us a little about yourself Minseok-ah" said Yifan giving the scared boy a warm smile. 

"Uhm- well I was born in 1990..."

"1990?! WHAT TEH YOU ARE HYUNG" exclaimed Baekhyun. "B-but how? You look barely 20?"

"I don't know... maybe I don't age as quickly because I had been frozen for a long time. Maybe." Said Minseok. "Also can you please tell me the date?"

"Yeah it's 6th of august of 2017 right now" said Sehun checking his wristwatch. 

"Oh... Last time I saw a calendar it was still 2013..." he said with a shaky voice. "Does that mean that everyone in this house is...?"

"Yeah. They are gone" said someone near Chanyeol. Right then, he couldn't focus on anything else than Minseok. He was completely lost in his grey cloudy eyes. His eyes remained him of the moon, or a frozen lake, or the sea at night.  
His eyes were completely opposite to Chanyeol's, his eyes were a yellowish color. You could see passion burning in those yellow orbs. In Minseok's you could see calmness. 

Everything about them was different. Chanyeol was born with an unnatural shade of red hair, Minseok had pitch black wavy hair. Chanyeol was a little bit tan & Minseok was as pale as snow. 

Yixing helped Minseok stand up. Everyone in the group was watching each one of his movements.  
When he was finally up, Chanyeol could see that Minseok was really short. Really REALLY short. 

"Damn that makes him even cuter" thought Chanyeol. 

"Hey princess stop blushing and get out of the way" Yifan was also grabbing Minseok by the arm to help him get through. "We need you to move"

"What?"  
"Chanyeol," This time Junmyeon started talking. "Maybe it will be safer if you and Minseok don't make contact. At all. It's not that we are scared of you hurting him but you need to understand that both of you have the most unstable powers."

"Kai, Yixing, take Minseok home first okay?  
We will take the car." Said Luhan. 

As Jongin and Yixing were almost dragging poor Minseok out of the room, Chanyeol and him locked eyes again.  
Chanyeol could feel a strange rush of energy through his body. It burned like a flame but felt as cool as ice. He was sure Minseok and him needed to be together in a way because opposites attract, right? 

\-----

Unconsciously Chanyeol started walking out of the door trying to follow Minseok, until...

"Where do you think you are going" Said Yifan in a serious tone. "You two can't even be in the same room! Yixing didn't want him to know this but you almost killed him!"

"Yifan hyung calm down. He didn't knew." Kyungsoo was trying to make the situation a little bit better. 

"Hyung I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me. B-but I want to get to know him too!"

"Shut up and help us pick up some of his stuff Yeol. He's gonna need clothes." 

"Chanyeol hyung, maybe he isn't even a kind person. Maybe he is a douche?" Said Sehun, trying to give him a little bit of comfort. 

"You might be right Sehun-ah"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok arrives to his new home

But oh boy, Sehun was surely wrong. 

When the other boys arrived, they noticed the city had gotten a little warmer, but their house felt like they were in the North Pole. 

Yixing and Jongin were sitting in the living room drinking what seemed to be coffee. 

"Where is he?" Asked Baekhyun.   
"Kitchen. He got really nervous so his cold started spreading in the house. But then he felt guilty, so he asked us which type of coffee everyone liked and now he's preparing 12 different cups." Said Yixing.   
He seemed to be really enjoying his drink. 

"Don't you dare to refuse it" Jongin threatened. "I swear poor hyung has been in the kitchen for an hour already. And also, I've never tasted something this good before! It's not just coffee. It's magic!"

Minseok then came out with five cups in each hand. He started to place them in front of the other roommates like he specifically knew which one was for who.   
He also placed one on a little table away from the couches, then he sat in front of the table on the floor and started drinking his coffee. 

Chanyeol noticed that his coffee was really damn hot. Just how he liked it. He also saw that Minseok was barely warm. There was very little smoke coming out of it. Maybe he could not drink hot things. 

Everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while until Minseok spoke.   
"I'm sorry that your house is so cold right now. I don't want to be a burden so please-"

"We won't throw you out" said Jongdae. "You are basically one of us now so welcome to our crazy family."

"Also," started Tao. "Your clothes are still wet. We brought some of your stuff and put it on Kyungsoo's room since he doesn't mind the cold that much. You should go shower."

"All of you, thanks." Said Minseok locking eyes with Chanyeol again.   
Chanyeol could see something pink starting to appear on Minseok's face. Was that blush? He was completely sure Minseok was a prince. Minseok was his ice prince. 

Minseok was his cold sunshine. 

\--------

When Minseok came back, he had changed into his normal clothes. Wait, could Chanyeol call those 'normal casual clothes'? Minseok was basically dressed like a Victorian era kid. He had a white button up shirt tucked into some black knee length shorts that seemed to have pale blue details. He had some high white socks and black ankle boots. And under the collar of that white shirt, he had a little black bow. His hair was parted on the side and he had made a part of his hair curl up and fall, covering his eyebrow. 

The eleven boys all had their mouths open. Amazed by how beautiful and young Minseok could look. 

"Dermatologists must hate him" whispered Baekhyun, ruining the moment just a little bit. 

Chanyeol wondered how someone so cold could make him feel so warm on the inside. 

In the short time they had knew their new hyung, they had learned that he was really naive and oblivious. So Minseok didn't notice how he was basically putting on a whole show. 

"Oh sweetheart no~" exhaled Kris. "I thought you were born in 1990, not in 1875!! Tomorrow Taozi and I will take you to buy some decent clothes okay-"

"No!" Screamed Chanyeol and Luhan.   
They both looked at each other in confusion.   
"I mean-" started Luhan. "I think that he looks nice like that. He looks like a-"  
"Porcelain doll" interrupted Chanyeol, blushing. 

He was right in a way. His Minseok was as fragile as a porcelain doll. He wouldn't be surprised if Minseok fell one day and suddenly a crack appeared. 

"It's not a question. We are going to buy him nice things." Said Tao backing Yifan up. 

Minseok was going to be Kyungsoo's roommate since his power did not affect Kyungsoo at all. Chanyeol was sad. He honestly wanted to spend more time with their new hyung but maybe the others where right. He didn't want anything else to happen to Minseok, or to his self-proclaimed family. So no more accidents from now on! 

'Now on' didn't last even a day.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot in here

That night, no one had a proper rest.   
"Chanyeol turn the air conditioner off. My precious feet are freezing!"  
"Baek. We don't even have air conditioner!"   
"Then go do something!" Said Baekhyun yawning.   
Chanyeol decided to get out of their room to search for the god damned non-existent air conditioner. He was already in the middle of the hallway when he remembered that it wasn't a machine making the whole house cold. It was a person. Chanyeol was extremely curios about his new 'brother', but for some reason the others seemed so afraid of him being next to Minseok. 

He ended up walking all the way to Kyungsoo's now shared room and maybe, just maybe, he could take a small peek inside to see if everyone was okay. 

He was about to twist the handle when suddenly, cold air started touching his skin. It felt like his inner raging fire was being tamed. Chanyeol had always lived with this never ending fever in his body. Everyday he had to put on through this hotness inside his head, but he learned to live with it so now it mostly feels like nothing. But right now, his body temperature was balanced. Nothing too hot or too cold. He felt almost human. The rest of exo will never understand what is too live with the constant weight of your element in your body. Suho may feel sweaty all the time and Kyungsoo may feel dirty and strong, but they don't suffer. 

Chanyeol might have found someone who shares the same pain as him. 

As he was about to sit outside the door, he heard footsteps coming from the room before him. 

Minseok came out. His face puffy from sleep and his curls all messy gave him an image of innocence and purity.   
Oh, how Chanyeol wanted to see that sight everyday. 

"Hey" whispered Minseok. "Do you also feel that?"   
"Feel like... oh yeah! It's like my temperature is finally normal."   
Minseok's face lit up with excitement. Chanyeol was right. Minseok shared his pain and sickness, but he still wondered if maybe they could have the same past. 

Minseok tried to get a little bit closer to him but as he did, he could hear then faint but scary sound of boiling water. They both looked at Minseok's hand and saw that it was completely red.   
"Oh hmm. Maybe it'll be better if we keep our distance."

Six feet. Six feet is the amount of distance he has to keep away from beautiful Minseok. He is six feet away from heaven, six feet away from sweet forbidden touches. Forbidden love. 

Both of them stayed standing at the door for what felt like hours, until they got tired and decided to go to the living room. They sat across each other, not to close but not to far away from each other's temperatures. It was the most calmness that Chanyeol has ever felt in his life. 

"So," started the shorter boy. "How long have you lived here?" The silence was starting to be awkward. He was glad Minseok decided to break it.   
"Since I was around 17" he saw Minseok's wide eyes and laughed a little. "We've all been here for quite some time, this is basically our family. We may not be that functional but at least we get fed." Chanyeol finished with a small laugh but his smile suddenly changed into a frown when he saw that Minseok wasn't laughing.   
"Is something wrong?" Asked Chanyeol.   
"No, it's just." Started Minseok. Voice shaking. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I'm scared of not fitting in. I've never been good with people. I've even killed some, and I'm afraid of losing control here. You all seem so close and I would hate to hurt you." Minseok continued rambling as Chanyeol started to stand up to go and comfort Minseok. The smaller boy also started walking to Chanyeol. They were in a trance, they couldn't help but walk to each other. 

The six feet suddenly became five, and then four, then three... 

They were so focused on each other that they forgot who they were. They forgot they are opposites. They should be enemies. 

Suddenly Minseok started to feel the suffocating heat and remembered that he wasn't allowed near Chanyeol. He started to back away, he didn't want to hurt anyone in the house. Chanyeol saw him backing away and suddenly had the impulse to go and reach for his cold hand. He wanted to protect him so he pulled his cold body into a warm embrace.   
He felt great. The icy sharp pain that was stinging like needles on his chest brought calmness into him. Minseok's cold hands were...  
Wait Minseok's *cold* hands....  
Chanyeol stopped focusing on his feelings and focused on Minseok. He didn't realize he was crying, telling him to stop in a really soft voice. He had Minseok's hand in his, but the cold hand was starting to get warm, the skin wasn't porcelain white with cold blue undertones. It was red and almost boiling. 

Chanyeol had always loved hugs. He always hugged the rest of exo and they loved it. His hugs where warm and brought a feeling of safety. But now he realized that maybe his hugging habit was going to be a problem. 

He suddenly dropped Minseok. The ice boy was still crying and hissing in pain. His cold aura had almost faded. 

"Yixing! Where is Yixing? I need help!" Thought Chanyeol as he went running to Yixing's and Junmyeon's room. He didn't knock and jumped straight to Yixing's bed.   
"Hyungggg" he whispered-shouted. "Hyung is an emergency!"   
"What is it Chanyeol?" It was Junmyeon the one who answered. "Why is the house so hot-"  
"Hyung I need help. Emergency"  
Junmyeon didn't dare to talk. He just waited for Chanyeol to finish giving him the information.   
"It's Minseok."

-


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends

"It's Minseok."  
Suho went running out of his bedroom and into the living room, where he found a almost unconscious Minseok sweating, steaming and hissing in pain. 

"What's happening?" Yixing had just walked into the living room. He still looked sleepy and lightheaded.   
He finally analyzed the whole scene and ran straight to Minseok. "Chanyeol what did you do?" Yixing looked so worried but serious at the same time. He was taking off the hoodie that Minseok was wearing to reveal burned skin. It looked as if it was melting. It looked as if Minseok had holes in his skin, he had dents all across his arms that went from light pink to a sickening shade of blood red, that contrasted Minseok's pale skin, making him look like some type of cadaver that had been eaten by rats. 

Chanyeol had this sickening feeling in his stomach. He wanted to run, hide, puke, cry. Questions started coming up on his mind 'Is he dead?' 'did I kill him?' 'What are the others going to think?' 'Would they still love me?' 'Will Minseok be scared of me?'

"Park Chanyeol!" Junmyeon barked. "We need you out of the room. You are making things worse, so please, I'll go talk to you later."   
The last thing Chanyeol saw was Yixing and Junmyeon picking up Minseok's almost lifeless body and taking him to their room. He overheard their conversation a little bit. Something about Yixing sleeping with Minseok until he got better. Chanyeol didn't care anymore, he couldn't understand what made him do that. It wasn't his intention to hurt his new hyung. 

But, why do we always want the things that we can't have?

———  
Chanyeol saw the sun rise. After last’s nights events he couldn’t sleep. Every little noise was enough to get him out of bed and look through the hallway. 

After Yixing and Junmyeon managed to take care of Minseok, they decided it was better for him to not go out of the room until evening. They also agreed on not talking about last night because it will hurt both Chanyeol and Minseok emotionally and physically.   
They will just tell the others that their new hyung was sick because his body hasn’t adapted to normal temperature or something like that. 

No one suspected anything about why Minseok wasn’t with them. Later Luhan approached Yixing ask him about Minseok’s health. “How’s he doing?”  
“He’ll live” said Yixing trying to conceal his emotions and not blow the cover. 

“I was awake last night so you can tell me the truth.” Yixing wasn’t expecting that. He thought everyone had been on a deep sleep after their expedition. “Yixing,” started Luhan. “Can I go and see him? I bet he needs company. He’s been alone all day!”   
Yixing couldn’t deny that. They had to leave Minseok for a little while in the morning. “Fine Hyung you can go see him. Just tell everyone else that they need to go away. Make them go shopping or something. We are out of milk and coffee.”

Luhan’s sprinted out of the room with a smile plastered across his face. He told everyone to leave and amazingly they agreed. Yifan and Tao said they were still going to buy clothes for Minseok. “Buy something nice! And NOT Gucci!” Was the last thing the 8 boys heard Junmyeon say before they went out of the house. 

Luhan knocked quietly on Minseok’s door. A faint ‘come in’ came from his room. What Luhan first saw was the burns that covered Minseok’s body. He was trembling but there wasn’t any sheets on the bed so that he could cover himself. “Hey.” Started Luhan. “Don’t worry, I already know what happened.” Minseok seemed to relax a little bit, he tried to move to make Luhan some space to sit on his bed. “Don’t move! I’ll sit on Yixing’s.” 

Minseok was shivering uncontrollably. “Are you cold Minseok?” It was a dumb question to ask but why would Minseok be cold when his power was literally ‘frost’?  
“I’m never cold actually, I don’t know why my body is reacting like this. My body temperature is way lower than a normal human’s so it makes me immune to cold, even though I can’t stand when it’s too hot. Summer is basically nightmare. That’s why I prefer the cold, If i had the choice would be using a swimsuit in the snow.” He chuckled. 

“I see.” Luhan nodded with a small smile. “You sure you don’t want a blanket or anything?”   
“Yixing says I should not use one right now. He says that my body needs to get to my regular temperature first.” 

“You should smile more. It suits you Minseok.”

Luhan and Minseok stayed talking for a really long time. They talked about their powers, their housemates, their pasts...  
Luhan really wanted to get to know Minseok. He discovered that Minseok was a listener. He listened to everything Luhan had to say but when Luhan asked him personal questions, he avoided them. That was until a certain someone came to his mind. 

“Hey Minnie-“ Luhan already had given him a nickname. It was kind of an ‘ice breaker’. “What do you think about Chanyeol?”   
Minseok took his time to think. “He’s nice I guess. Haven’t talked to him that much.”  
“I’m starting to think he likes you. Opposites attract you know?” 

Oh 

Was that blush on Minseok’s cheeks? Oh he was going to have fun with this.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I’m destroyed about the news of what happened to one of my idols. He was a star here on earth, now he’s a star in the sky too. Writing really helped me to get this feeling out of my chest. Rest In Peace.

Minseok was completely healed when the others returned. He was allowed to see the others but Chanyeol was still uncomfortable around him.  
Kris and Tao went into his room to show him what they had bought. He wasn’t sure about his new ‘style’ but Tao said he looked amazing. His new wardrobe mostly consisted of oversized sweaters in different colors and designs, and skinny jeans (Kris had let him save some of his old stuff too). He picked his now favorite new sweater, a sky blue and light gray one that was really big on him, and his not-so-short shorts and he was ready to go down to dinner. 

When Chanyeol saw Minseok he was amazed. His Minseok was stunningly beautiful and cute. He looked painfully younger and naive.  
Everyone was sitting around the table, small talk could be heard, that was until...  
“Hey Baozi, did you like your new clothes?” Luhan had a cocky smile on his face as Minseok started to blush.  
“Baozi?” Asked Chanyeol.  
“Yeah! He looks like a Baozi! All cute and squishy.” Right then Minseok wanted to disappear. He had told Luhan he didn’t like the nickname but why was he using it?

At the other side of the table the pressure and temperature started increasing.  
Was Chanyeol jealous? Yeah, maybe.  
Was that dangerous? Probably. 

-

After a very uncomfortable dinner, Junmyeon decided to go out with Minseok and tell him more about their life at the EXO house.  
“You see Minseok,” he started while slowly walking through their back garden. “We are basically lab rats. Human weapons in training at their own will. We are here to suffer in a way...”  
Junmyeon stopped at the middle of the garden and turned around to face the other man. “But we can not stand it anymore. You might be wondering why did we bring you here if all this is going on, well there’s a prophecy.” At this point he was almost whispering. 

“The 12 guardians must be reunited to bring the power orbs to life and maximize their abilities, and we believe we know where are the orbs but what we needed is to have you here. We finally can be free.”  
Minseok gave him a confused expression. “Is it really bad here?” He couldn’t possibly imagine what could their ‘superiors’ do to them.  
Junmyeon calmly started to take of his cardigan, only to show millions and millions of scars in his arms. The cold male was paralyzed.  
“Most of these are needle scars, others are from surgery knifes and mostly everything that they can get their hands on to try to figure out why do we exist.”

“Do they know that I’m here?”  
Junmyeon took his sweater and started putting it on again. “Yeah they do and they will come to see you in any minute.” Minseok froze. What? He wasn’t ready for that! He hadn’t even learnt how his power could be used.  
“Now-“ the leader began. “Try to show me what you can do. Don’t worry if it doesn’t come right the first time. Just here-“ he put his hands on Minseok’s shoulders. “Try to think about your past. Where do you come from? When did you discover your powers Minseok? Concentrate in your emotions...” Junmyeon’s voice was slowly fading as Minseok was reliving his childhood. 

Cold. 

Why was it cold? Oh yeah, a lake. Something with a lake. 

He remembers time passing by, and it was still cold. He was in a lake. Frozen lake. And no one noticed. No one. He was alone, probably dead. 

Alone...

—  
Minseok opened his eyes and screamed. He stretched his hands and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline cross his entire body. Then he fell on his knees and hit the ground with his right hand. He could feel ice coming right from his palm and spreading quickly through the grass, freezing it to dirt. 

His vision cleared and then he saw what he had created. “God-“ he started with a shaky voice. “I’m a monster.” It was like an ice-globe, a wall made just from thick ice surrounding him. 

“Minseok-“  
‘Junmyeon! Was he okay?’ Minseok thought.  
When he turned around he saw his friend with the proudest dad smile he had ever seen. “That was amazing hyung. You can make ice shields and shoot icicles out from your hands! It’s nice to know that we have an efficient way of protection now”  
Minseok was shocked. He had never done something like that. Junmyeon started walking away from the now iced garden into their house while muttering to himself. “-we have an unbreakable shield now, finally someone that can protect while we attack...”  
Minseok now carried with the weight of the lives of his teammates. He decided to hurry and catch Junmyeon before entering the house.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pain no gain.

The first thing they noticed when they entered was that the house was quiet. Too quiet. And that probably was a bad sign, when the house was quiet it meant that there might have been and accident, or everyone evacuated, or their superiors where checking on them. 

Junmyeon grabbed Minseok’s hand and quietly dragged him to the living room as voices started to become clearer.  
“Where is the new addition, subject 99?” One of the soldiers asked. They were probably going to run the basic tests on him.  
“Junmyeon what’s going on?” Minseok was scared. What were they going to do with him?  
“Look hyung-“ Junmyeon started whispering. “Remember that I told you we are labs rats? Well, they like to make this tests on us to see how they can take advantage of our abilities. So far they haven’t found anything so we are safe. The thing is, when they did this to us we were all together, somehow our powers are connected and we managed to heal each other with our presence. I don’t know how your body will react so please be safe.”  
“Joon, I don’t think I can do th-“  
“THERE THEY ARE.” 

Minseok didn’t even had a chance to turn around. He’s vision went completely black. He was in some sort of trance, he could feel and almost hear but couldn’t open his eyes or move.  
He felt being dragged away by some people, then being strapped down to a table and a sharp pain shoot through his left forearm. Warm began spreading through his system making him sweat. This was torture. More needles and pins entered his skin until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He couldn’t remember how long had it been but Minseok was begging for it to be over. 

What it felt to be an electric shock took over his body, now he had the need to open his eyes. When he did, he saw the familiar sky blue ceiling of Kyungsoo’s room. His body was aching like never before. He tried to sit up but his lungs felt like burning.  
“Are you okay?” Asked a deep voice from the doorway. ‘Chanyeol.’ Minseok thought.  
“Are you allowed to be here?”  
“Nah but I really wanted to see you.” That brought a faint smile to Minseok’s face. Maybe it was the still lingering pain in his body or that he felt a little drowsy, but somehow Chanyeol’s presence didn’t seem to bother him anymore. It actually felt really nice; it reminded him of home in a weird twisted way.  
“You know-“ started Chanyeol “one of the things they did to you is reducing your ability at least 55%. They did that to all of us.” The red haired was looking down at his hands avoiding Minseok’s curios gaze. “Before they did that to me, I was probably capable of burning the whole city down. Now I can still produce fire but not as powerful as before. Maybe now since your abilities calmed down...” He quickly met the shorter men’s eyes, looking as a literal child and asked. “... can we actually try to get our thing to work? We need to spend more together! I really want to get to know you.”  
Minseok would lie if he said he wasn’t surprised. ‘Our thing’? What was Chanyeol even talking about?  
He nodded with a small “Yeah” and proceeded to extend his hand towards Chanyeol.  
“Let’s start again. Hi I’m Kim Minseok” The small man was starting to get some confidence of his own. “Park Chanyeol. Nice to finally meet you Minnie.”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpless crushes and planning movements.

Minseok would be lying if he said he didn’t find that stupid dumbo giant guy kinda hot (no pun intended).   
After last nights events with Chanyeol and everything that happened through the day, he felt exhausted. He couldn’t remember falling asleep though, when he woke up he felt a warm rush of energy flowing through his body. He tried to move around but soon Minseok realized that he has being held in place by Chanyeol. His long limbs where wrapped uncomfortably around the cold boy, and his hand was wrapped tightly around Minseok’s smaller hand.   
Minseok could see that their hands where making a small hissing sound, while also steam was coming out of them. But it didn’t hurt, it actually felt comforting. It made his feel secure. 

Out in the living room there was already chaos happening and it was only 9 am. Junmyeon had told the rest of the team members about Minseok’s power and how it could be amazingly useful. The other ones seemed to agree with the idea of finally getting the hell out of their makeshift ‘house’, so after a short discussion a new plan was made. 

“So,” started the leader. “First we need to find a way to maximize our abilities, some way to be unstoppable and free.”  
An uncomfortable wave of silence took over the living room.   
“Junmyeon, I’ve been getting this vision for some time now” It was Luhan as expected. His power wasn’t only telekinesis, he also had a basic grasp of any sort of ability that had to do with mind power. He often had visions and dreams where he could see some kind of near future, but he never shared them, he believed it was for the best of the team.   
“You see, there is this place called El Dorado. It’s a system of underground caves and tunnels that holds incredible power. I still don’t know where they are located but I can feel there’s something there only for us. I can sense some kind of life over it.”

“The tree of life” mumbled Kyungsoo.   
“Excuse you?”  
“The tree of life is this tree that’s linked to us by our abilities. Remember all those old writings that we found years ago? Well I spent most of my time reading and deciphering them, but nothing made sense until now.”  
Everyone fell into deep silence. Luhan can tell they were all thinking about their next move.   
Sehun decided to break the thick silence with a question. “But wait- why are we only finding out about all this stuff now? With our abilities we should have been capable of doing this years ago!”  
“When we are together our powers get stronger. Maybe the new addition to our team brought the missing piece to finally have enough mental strength to figure all this out.” Yifan said quietly.   
Yifan also helped the team a lot with his job as a sub leader, and when the team needed to divide he would become a second leader but his constant nagging almost made it impossible to stand. 

————————————————

After the small meeting everyone parted ways but Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen and Tao stayed behind to talk a bit.   
“Has anyone checked on Minseok yet?”   
“I did” said Baekhyun with a small grin on his face. “He’s with Chanyeol. In his bed. Very very close to each other. Holding HANDS.”   
The expression of the other three was unreadable. It was a mixture of disgust and anger, but it later turned into a smug grin.   
The four started laughing uncontrollably.   
“Are you serious?” Asked Sehun, barely audible because of his laugh.   
“If anyone finds out chaos is going to take over this shithole” Chen was wiping his tears out of his face.   
“The hyungs are all whipped for him.” Started Tao. “Actually we all are. Wow he has such a bad taste.” 

“I don’t know about you guys but I ship it. It’s like some kind of forbidden love, like Romeo and Juliet. But without all the death and family honor and shit.”  
“Baek, stop being a hopeless romantic. You are making me nauseous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work in AO3 and my very first 'decent' fic!! I'm open to any comments or suggestions. English is not my first language so please, if you see a mistake tell me!


End file.
